Minecraft: Endangered
It is September 2017. Strangely and somehow, popular video games are getting deleted from their sites for no reason. Even every hacked, cracked, and such versions are unable to be found, weird enough. Minecraft, too, has become a victim. The existing files of Minecraft on one's PC are somehow removed and missing. Minecraft is critically endangered at this stage. The CreepyPastas, once considered fake, are now in the game and can come in anyone's world at any time. Very few download sources and players exist. Cyber criminals and hackers have been making groups on Minecraft and playing on Minecraft servers. They threaten to hack everyone who comes in their way. Mojang has also dissolved and disappeared out of nowhere. Microsoft has left its responsibility too. To be precise, everything has gone missing and corrupted. ---------------------------------------------------------- I open my laptop. It has been so long since I've last played the game. Being piled with assignments and work at school, I couldn't play the game. Now, it is time to do it. I double-click the game icon, and it loads. The launcher pops up. I directly go for the Update Notes. 1.29.1 Update Heh, I thought it would have been 2.0 by now! Anyways, I go on to read the update notes. ''- Enhanced safety.'' ''- NO! Unadvanced safety!'' ''- It is made easier to hack into your worlds. NO! LESS EASIER!'' ''- Finding your IP address is easier.'' What the heck, I think, what is wrong with them? I guess this is a troll update by Mojang. I read the last points gives me the chills. ''- Finding you is easier.'' ''- Entity 303 is released into the game. This also applies to Herobrine and Null!'' Okay, nice troll Mojang. I ignore those points and click Play. After a while, I arrive at the normal Main Menu screen. But the usual panorama now contains some players with some skins. There isn't any Mojang AB in the left corner, too. I just click Singleplayer. I start a new world. Upon loading, I head to punch some wood. After a while, I stand in my house, which has been completed, and place the basic stuff. I go out and suddenly notice a fireball in the air charging at me and quickly sprint to my side. POW! I look behind. 'What the. . .' I exclaim. My house is destroyed and set up in flames. I rush to it, grab my stuff and all the items in my chest, then rush out. 'Phew, how did this happen?' I ask myself. I look around, but nobody is there. Of course, as it is a Singleplayer--- LOL! I turn behind me and find a player in the air above my home. Huh? How? I remember a point in the update log. Oi! Why have you done this? @console jail H950sm 99999 Then I am encased in an invisible something with bedrock blocks above my head and below my feet. xD Fool! That sounds foolish. I reply: Dude, a fool is a person who doesn't know how to deal with such ppl and calls them such after doing stupid stuff to them. So who's the fool now xD. That must've triggered him, for he is silent for a while. Then he replies: How dare you do that! Do what? Shut up! I'll be hacking you and tracing your location too! I'LL SHOW YOU THEN! But I am always hacker-prepared. I reply: So long, sucker! Then I immediately hit the Alt and F4 keys together and after that I shut down my laptop. I facedesk. What on earth just occured? I put myself up and wipe the sweat on my forehead. There must be one way to find out. Jeb. If not him, then Notch. Author's Note. You guessed who I am. Yes, I am H950sm, the author. I'm not sure I'll continue this. Tell me if I should and give feedback. I'll try to. I'm out. Category:Creepypasta Category:H950sm Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas